


My Package, Your Gift

by attackatosh



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Character, Dominant Arcade Gannon, M/M, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans!Arcade, dex totally got pegged LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackatosh/pseuds/attackatosh
Summary: Dexter Lux can’t remember what he delivered to Arcade all those years ago – but Arcade is here to helpfully remind him.





	My Package, Your Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not great at writing smut. Don't let this be an indicator of how i usually write, this is 90% self-indulgent trash b/c i'm a big freakin l o s e r heho

Dexter flopped down onto the bed, obsidian hair fanning underneath him as he looked up at the ceiling. The Lucky 38 was an eerily quiet crypt of a base but… Well, it was something, at least.. It was bigger than his old home in Megaton, and definitely smaller than the wide open expanses of the Mojave – which, in the nature of these things, probably made it the happy medium he wanted but refused to admit he wanted. He wasn’t quite sure how he felt yet, in truth – his month-long excursion to Zion brought him back to the usual routine of sleeping wherever and dealing with everyone else’s problems.

That didn’t matter though. The bed was comfy, _he_ was comfy, and he was more than willing to drift off… but there was one thing in the way. One, simple… six-inch rod of annoyance. He sighed, sitting back up and looking down at the inconvenience. It only served his luck, didn’t it? He slid his labcoat off, tossing it lazily onto the bedpost as he unzipped his jumpsuit. His boxers slid off slightly as he shuffled out of his jumpsuit, dick taking advantage of the situation by springing outward and revealing himself to… basically anyone who happened to walk past the door before he could shove it back into his underwear. He crawled onto the bed again, shuffling his boxers further down to let his cock spring forth.

This wasn’t anything unusual, him jacking off alone. What _was_ unusual were the thoughts that filled his mind. The thoughts, the rush, the… odd pang of jealousy. John had seen Arcade naked already, already felt him; he had already babbled to Dexter about how _wonderful_ he was in bed as soon as Dex had returned home. He couldn’t help but let his mind wander; what had John seen that Dex hadn’t yet? With how John practically had stars in his eyes… He wasn’t sure if he was jealous or excited. Regardless, thoughts danced around his mind, so many different speculations about what Arcade could look like under that coat of his... each vision more attractive than the last.

Evidently, Dexter’s lack of spatial awareness would catch up and bite him on the ass, Arcade quietly opening the door to make sure he _wasn’t_ dying. Dex slowed himself, slowly coming back into the room… and looking over to see Arcade casually folding old, patchwork shirts… and looking directly over them, right at Dex... His own coat was next to him on the couch, looking as bright as Dex’s own coat – and filled with clothes. He… he wasn’t wearing a shirt, two precise scars on the bottom of his pecs. Oh no… _Oh no…._

“Are you always that noisy when you’re in the heat of things, or was I just being treated to a special performance?” He said, eyeing Dex from behind the shirt he was folding. “I mean, John’s voice is enough to make _anyone_ melt, but…” He set the shirt down, standing up and leaning over the bed. “Hearing you moan like that… it’s something _else_ entirely.” He purred, locking eyes with Dex.

Dex softly chuckled, motioning for Arcade to join him. Arcade smirked, raising an eyebrow. “Ask nicely, Dex.”

“P-Please…?” He pleaded softly. Arcade chuckled, slowly removing his pants and climbing up onto the bed. He straddled Dexter between his knees, grabbing his shoulders and leaning down to lock lips with him. The two of them held each other close, their breath hot against each other’s skin. “i-i…”

“Hah… I bet you’d _love_ to take it, huh.” Arcade’s voice was a low growl as his hands traced Dexter’s sides, gripping his ass as he kissed Dex’s neck, grinding against his cock. Dex let out a low, soft whine, quivering softly as Arcade pulled away. “Don’t move.” He purred, walking over to the dresser. He pulled out a dark brown harness, sort of haphazardly thrown together from leather straps – a surprisingly thick dildo sticking from the middle. Dexter’s eyes widened; no _wonder_ John had been so starstruck! He grinned, walking back over and sliding his underwear off, strapping the harness to his thighs. He pulled the dildo back, the rubber shaft wobbling ominously.

“A-Ah… is that…?” Dex raised an eyebrow curiously, gasping softly as Arcade climbed onto the bed, lifting Dex up by the thighs. He spat into his hand, lubricating the dildo and teasing Dex’s entrance as he bit his lip, whining cutely.

“You were the one that brought it to me.” He chuckled, pulling Dex close to him as he prodded against Dex’s entrance. “And I’ve never… been… more _thankful._” He smirked as he slowly thrust his way in, Dex gasping as he felt the rubber girth fill him. “That feel good?”

Dex groaned, nodding as he arched his back, moving along Arcade’s thrusts. His head was swimming… he had never felt anything like this before. He tried his best to look at Arcade, who leaned down and pulled him closer, hips bucking with each thrust of the toy as he growled playfully, kissing Dex on the neck as he whined and moaned, pitifully squirming in delight.

Arcade reached down, wrapping a hand gently around Dexter’s cock – inciting an even more vocal response from him. “Too overwhelmed to talk…?” He chuckled, slowing down. “Come on…”

“I-I… f-fuck, you f-feel… wonderful…” Dex whimpered, a soft squeak escaping his lips as Arcade suddenly thrust into him faster, pinning Dexter to the bed and wrapping his arms around him, giving him playful hickies along his neck and shoulders as he continued to thrust. “A-Ah..A-Arcade--!!”

“Mmmn… if only I could fill your ass.” He purred, looking Dex in the eye. “I forgot how much _fun_ it is to be the dominant one…”

Dexter moaned loudly, biting his lip. “I…”

“You close?” Arcade said softly, slowing himself again… painfully slow thrusts, inching Dex ever closer… “Let me help…” He pulled out rather suddenly, Dex whining hungrily as Arcade grabbed his hips, pulling the two of them to the edge of the bed. His hand slowly stroked Dexter’s cock as he leaned down, slowly wrapping his mouth around the head and bobbing up and down. Dex let out a low groan, gently gripping Arcade by the hair and bucking his hips slightly. He chuckled, muffled by Dexter’s length in his mouth as he pushed himself further, taking the entire length into his throat.

Dex let out a low, hollow gasp as he felt the warmth of Arcade’s mouth along his entire length, legs quivering as he continued to feel Arcade’s mouth dance along his length, his tongue flicking against his head. He gripped Arcade’s head tighter, whimpering softly and continuing to buck his hips, moaning loudly as his body shook, cum quickly filling Arcade’s mouth as he tried to swallow it all. Dex fell backwards, hitting the bed with a satisfied, if exhausted, sigh.

Arcade stood up, looking down at Dex and wiping dribbles of cum off of his lip as he raised an eyebrow curiously. “You’re cute like this, you know.”

“Y-Yhh… g-goddamn.” Dex mumbled. “n-no wonder John was… hah.” He shuffled himself fully onto the bed, sighing happily as Arcade quietly joined him, the two of them quickly falling asleep to the sound of each other’s soft, eager breaths.


End file.
